Ant Tensei
A WhiteSamurai Original ''This is NOT a translation! All right to content, names and story are all owned by WhiteSamurai. '' Synopsis Aristocles was no normal guy. Living his life on the edge of insanity and daring, he led the charge on every military campaign you can think of. He toppled governments and seized control over nearly half of his world in less than a few years of beginning his military campaigns. Nearly a decade into his reign, aliens from another world invaded his world. With his whole race on the line, everyone swore fealty to him in hopes for victory. When taking the field, he and his forces took the field, they easily drove the aliens to the brink of defeat. Just when it seemed the day was saved, Aristocles came across what seemed to be the ground leader. "Do you yield" Aristocles stated with a mighty and intimidating voice. "Blow up the planet" was the response. In the next moment, Aristocles looked into the sky as a beam came to pierce his planet. His last words were "You cheated" "So?". Upon his death Aristocles heard "This one has finally died, though his world is gone, will now reincarnate in different universe. Error, memories retained, changing reincarnation to ant, solution verified, confirm." Just like that, Aristocles woke up to discover that he was a larva in a small ant hill. Not only that, but he could see an experience bar and hp bar in the corner of his eye HP:1 MP:0 0/1. How will Aristocles survive as the weakest being you could possibly think of? Join me in the great adventure of ANT TENSEI! White/Author's note, "As of May 15th, I decided that my current writing of Ant Tensei was not worth the concept that I was using. Over the course of the 14 chapters I created, I finally came to the conclusion that this story could be conveyed so much better, and as a result, I decided that I would give Ant Tensei, a Renascence. Starting from the adventures of Aristocles, I will, at the beginning of June 1st, 2015, begin work on the series of Ant Tensei Redux, the official rewrite of Ant Tensei. The reason I'm not simply starting over and getting rid of the first attempt is so that people can compare the first and second writing styles of the series. After I reach Chapter 14 of Renascence, I'll ask everyone to offer up their opinions as to which of the two is the better cut and give that series the official title of Ant Tensei, as well as continue writing off of that style from that series line. To note, the general story of both will be the same, only Renascence will be heavily flushed out using the techniques that i've learned in the month or so that i've not written Ant Tensei. As I had asked you before, I hope that fans of Ant Tensei once more join me in the great adventure, the Great Adventure of Ant Tensei Redux! ~White"